A Day of Surprises
by Angel Scones
Summary: Dr, Maura Isles really did not celebrate valentines day. Typically was either single or working. Nothing had changed this year she was both single and working. Arriving at BPD just after seven in the morning she was surprised to find roses on her desk three dozen to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

Dr, Maura Isles really did not celebrate valentines day. Typically was either single or working. Nothing had changed this year she was both single and working. Arriving at BPD just after seven in the morning she was surprised to find roses on her desk three dozen to be exact. One dozen white, one red and one pink. She also found a cup of her favorite coffee and a box of her favorite pastries. Smiling to herself she picked up the card sitting on her laptop.

Opening it she was surprised to find it was typed instead of hand written.

Dear, Maura.

I know you really don't like this holiday well neither do I honestly. I decided this year will be completely different I am not going to hide anymore. I am ready to tell you how I really feel...But first your day will be full of surprises and also some clues to who I am. Your first clue is as follows.

I sent three dozen roses in three different colors now. One color you love and one color you hate. One color I love but its not the same as yours and one color I hate also not the same as yours.

Enjoy your coffee and pastries Your next clue will be here before lunch.

Sincerely.

That was it, the card wasn't signed Maura looked around for more clues. Now she knew why it was typed who ever it was didn't want Maura to know them by their hand writing. Trying to think she knew that almost everyone in homicide knew her favorite color was pink and that she wasn't a fan of white, but would use it for certain things. Maura sat in her desk trying to figure out who had done this while drinking her coffee. Her phone vibrating caught her attention. It was her friend Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"Dr. Isles." Maura always answered her phone like that even knowing it was Jane.

"Maura I know you knew it was me why can't you just say hello?" Jane asked.

"That's not true Jane what if someone stole your phone. Or you lost it and someone was calling to find you?" Maura answered Jane's question with a question.

"Maura get ready we have a case you want to ride with me or take your car?" Jane responded rolling her eyes.

"I'll just ride with you Jane there's something I want to talk to you about meet you at your car in five." Maura hung up the phone and grabbed her kit and the card left on her desk.

Meanwhile Jane Rizzoli smiled and walked to the elevator hopefully Maura hadn't figured it out just yet. After all Jane had a few more surprises in store for the lovely doctor.

**Ok so it's short but its only chapter one hoping to have this entire story done before the weekend. yes i just typed chapter 1 about five minutes ago. also if you have any suggestions on what a surprise should be let me know. PLEASE!**

**As always feel free to review good of bad i can take it. (i promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Jane's car Maura seen the tall brunette waiting for her dressed in black slacks, a black jacket a very nice red button up blouse. Maura couldn't help, but stare at how Jane looked in that shirt she looked great. Really great. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Maura walked down the steps to where Jane was. Jane stood straight and opened Maura's door for her. It wasn't the first time Jane had done this. still Maura couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

When Jane got into the car she refused to even start it till Maura had put on her seat belt. Once she had they headed out to the scene.

"Jane, do you know of anyone who was in my office this morning?" Maura asked when the detective stopped for a red light.

"Not that I know of why Maura?" Jane said as casual as she could. Hoping the blonde couldn't see through her lie she continued. "Is something missing from your office I can see if Frost can access the camera's near your office."

"NO, No reason there was just some stuff left on my desk thats all." Maura said she knew that Jane hated Valentines day more then she does. She also knew that she was single and probably wouldn't be getting anything some reason checking the camera's felt like it was cheating and Maura Isles didn't cheat.

"No reason huh?" Jane just smiled and kept driving.

After spending an hour at the crime scene trying to convince Maura a reddish brown stain was blood. At one point while Jane was talking to a witness she noticed that Maura was on her phone. Shortly after they headed back to the station Maura headed to her office while Jane headed toward the bullpen.

This time Jane was the one surprised sitting on her desk was not only her brother Frankie but a dozen of red roses. Frankie was sitting there with a smug grin on his face. Jane walked over.

"Who's are those?" pointing at the flowers.

"Delivery guy just dropped then off said they got the call about a half hour ago. I tried to read the card, its sealed and I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked today. I got a hot date tonight." Frankie smiled handing Jane the card.

Taking the card, Jane set her coffee down and carefully opened it.

_Jane,_

_Just wanted to let you know someone's thinking of you today._

Frankie was reading the card over Jane's shoulder, and asked the question Jane was wondering herself. "Who's it from?"

"I have no idea little brother. I mean i'm not seeing anyone right now maybe ma." Jane suggested. Smiling and smelling the rose closest to her.

"I don't think ma would send you a dozen roses. Maybe a membership to a dating site or something but not roses." Frankie said walking out of the bullpen to head out on patrol.

Jane sat down at her desk and glanced at the clock smiling she knew Maura's second surprise was on its way and should be there within the hour or so. Still hoping beyond hope that Maura would not figure it out before the finale surprise of the night.

**I know the chapters are not long but its the way i write. The whole Jane in the red shirt think the season premiere where Jane was wearing that red blouse talking to Agent Jackass sorry mean Agent Dean. **  
**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maura was in the morgue filling out paper work on the latest homicide victim. When there was a knock on her door looking up she seen a officer and a delivery man standing there.

"I hate to bother you Dr. Isles but this man has a delivery for you and since this is a secure area I had to bring him. The package has already been scanned and tested your in the clear and its safe." Maura smiled taking the clipboard off the delivery man and eyeing the small box in his hands. After signing and handing it back to the man both the officer and the delivery man had left.

"Wait," Maura called to the guy. "Do you know who this is from?" Maura asked walking toward him.

"No ma'am I'm sorry I don't I was just told to deliver it to you at this place at this time." The guy said turning "Oh, almost forgot I was told to give you this to." The man pulled another card out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde. Maura sighed she knew it was probably another clue. She told both men thank you and headed back to her office. Opening the card she wasn't surprised at all to find that is was also typed.

_Dear, Maura _

_Well if you are getting this it means that you haven't figured it our yet. I for one am glad you haven't figured it out yet. Here is another something just for you. It's small and I hope that I get to see you wearing it. So open it up and enjoy it. It's custom ordered just for you. _

_Your second clue is this. We see each other almost everyday. I am not who you think. I will also be nice and tell you there are a few more things headed your way through out the day. If you don't figure out who I am by that time don't sweat it. Because the finale surprise will be me._

_Sincerely. _

Maura set the care aside and opened the box and couldn't help but let out a small gasp. There in the box was a beautiful gold chain. Thats not what caught her eye however. The charm on the chain is what made her gasp. It was a tortoise not any tortoise but one that looked just like her Bass. Maura ran her finger over it carefully. Deciding to put it on she slipped it from the box and placed it around her neck. It wouldn't interfere with her work like a ring or a bracelet would and she could always just slip it under her cloths.

Maura smiled and placed the second card and the box in her bag along side the first card she tried to get back to her paper work but it was tough her mind kept wondering on who could have sent the flowers and the necklace and what else can be coming. Maura looked at her door in time to see Jane about to knock.

"Hey Maura, I'm headed to the cafe to have lunch with ma come join us." Jane said walking into her office.

"No, Jane I don't want to intrude with a mother/daughter lunch." Maura said.

"Your not Maura I promise. Besides if I don't take you with me now ma will just send me back for you so come on." Jane said pulling the smaller woman out of her chair.

"Fine Jane give me a moment to change out of my lab coat." Maura said walking to the coat rack that was on the other side of the room. Jane let a small smile show when she noticed that Maura was wearing the necklace. Thanking all her stars that is was delivered. She waited for Maura. As they were walking toward the elevator.

"Nice flowers by the way." Jane commented. "Who sent them?"

**I have at least 3 more surprises for Maura including the finale one. Sadly no more for Jane though sorry If anyone has ideas tell me soon i am writing chapter 4 now**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to do something very important at the start of chapter one. I said that if someone gave me an idea for a story that person would get credit well i forgot to and i am sorry for not doing what i said i would. The idea for this story came from Detective Marx i forgot to give them credit so i do now. I have been sitting on this idea for a few weeks and this story just came to me tonight. I am literally writing each chapter minutes before its posted so i do hope you are enjoying it. If it gets enough review i promise to make a sequel with different surprises and longer chapters but it will be a sequel not a rewrite of this story.**

As Jane and Maura arrived at the Division Cafe they noticed a delivery man talking to Angela. So they grabbed a table and sat down. When the man left Angela walked over to the table and placed two boxes in front of the blonde with a third card.

"Maura this was just dropped off for you. The guy said that they needed to be kept cool so after you open them I'll stick them in the back till you are ready to go." Angela said before walking away.

Blushing slightly. Maura opened the card first again. Yet once again it was typed Maura was beginning to think whoever was doing this must be worried that she might know their handwriting.

Dear Maura

Just thought you might like a sweet treat after your lunch and don't worry I didn't forget Bass. Sorry Maura no clue this time just an extra treat.

Sincerely with Love

Maura was stunned that was it nothing else was written on the card slightly puzzled Maura opened the top box that had her name on it and found one of her favorite sweet treats. Chocolate covered strawberries. smiling she set the top box aside and opened the bottom one that was labeled for Bass. Inside she found Bass' favorite treat British Strawberries.

Angela came back over with cups of coffee for both ladies and asked Maura about the boxes. Maura showed her and Jane what was in them and offered them some both declined. They ordered their lunch as Angela was walking away to make it she took the boxes to store in the back cooler for Maura.

"Jane, I am having one of the strangest yet best days ever." Maura said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really Maura tell me about it." Jane replied. Jane listened carefully as Maura explained everything about the roses showed her the necklace she had received. Then showed her the card from the strawberries.

Jane shook her head slightly and Said. "Just promise me one thing Maura. Be very careful okay."

"Of course I will Jane after all you taught my self defense and i always carry the tazer you got me." Maura smiled.

"Oh, I know I came pretty damn close one time to many to getting tazed by you." Jane smiled and accepted the plate Angela had set in front of her groaning when she noticed not only were her pancakes heart shaped but they were also pink. Causing Maura to giggle at the look on the taller woman's face.

After lunch Maura had returned to the morgue telling Angela that she would be back for her strawberries later. Maura placed the card in her bag with the other two. Thinking about it Maura had come to realize something. It had to be someone she knew closely. So someone in homicide, plus someone who has been in her house to know that Bass likes strawberries that narrows it down to only a few people. Taking a deep breath Maura sighed and returned to her report and awaited the next clue.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Jane walked in to find a simple red hear balloon tied to her chair.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. (please dont hate me)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know that I said i would try to get the entire story up today. Valentines day but i am on new meds and literally fell asleep on my keyboard (so glad i dont drool) So here is the next chapter. and possible the next surprise. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the follows To the Anon reviewer who told me to get a beta reader I'm sorry if you dont like it. I was literally writing those chapters minutes before they were posted. I like beta readers and i have nothing against them at all but and i am not talking about the ones i have they know who they are. Sometimes they take to long and i even had one steal a story because i couldn't prove it was mine. So i just tend to post most of the time.**

Maura had spent most of the afternoon waiting for the next surprise after a few hours she began to wonder if it was someone just pulling a prank on her or if they simply forgot. It wouldn't be the first time someone broke Maura's heart by playing a prank on her on Valentine's day. Sighing Maura stepped into the morgue to start cleaning her tools and tables. Hoping it would keep her busy till it was time to go home. When her lab tech and friend Susie walked in.

"Dr. Isles?" Susie called into the morgue.

"Yes?" Maura asked turning from the sink where she was washing her hands. Susie walked over and handed her a gift bag, and a card.

"I was asked to give this to you." Susie stated turning around and trying to leave the lab as fast as she could before he boss could question her.

"By who?" Maura asked watching the other woman carefully.

"I'm not allowed to say." Susie said looking at the door.

"Okay? But you do know who has been sending me things today." Maura stated

"Yes." Susie said.

"Have you been helping this person?" Maura asked carefully.

Again all Susie said. "Yes."

"Okay vague answers then. Will I be safe if I choose to meet this person?" Maura asked.

"The safest Dr. Isles you won't have to worry." Susie answered backing toward the door.

Getting a bit of a longer answer on that one Maura had one more question. "One more question Susie, Are you going to tell me who this person is?" Maura asked. Knowing that she probably would not get an answer or at least the one she wanted.

"I can't I promised her I wouldn't..." Susie gasped and ran out of the morgue realizing she might have said to much already.

"Her?" was all Maura could think. Who was her? Maura smiled knowing that narrowed things down quite a bit. She wasn't opposed to seeing a women at all.

Maura walked into her office and took the card first just like before and just like before the card was typed.

Dearest, Maura

Here is your next surprise. Still can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. I do have help from plenty of people in the station. So in a way i am glad you don't know it will make the surprise even better. In the bag you will find a couple of bottles of wine hopefully thats a good wine. At least thats what I was told. Also there is another charm for your necklace since i know your wearing it. Now you only have a few clues and surprises left lets start with this you need to bring the wine with you tonight. You will find out when and where later I promise

Your clue is this. I am a friend but would love to be more. I would do anything in the world for you. You have another clue waiting for you on your couch at home. I know you well enough to know that you won't leave early to find out what that clue is. So don't worry it will still be there.

With Love

Maura looked up at the clock and noticed she had little over an hour left before she was done for the day. She could just leave and go home, but that wasn't Maura. She would only leave work for an emergancy or if she was really, really sick. Finding herself sighing yet again. She reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles of wine. Gerard Bertrand Pic Saint Loup (france 2005) It really was a good wine whoever is doing this is doing thier research.

Smiling she reached back into the back and pulled out the small box about the size of a ring box. Stuck to the top of the box was a post it with 'FOR LUCK' Opening it she found a gold shamrock. This person...woman whoever she was knew Maura well. Maura didn't know who's handwriting it was on the post it after studying it for sometime she still couldn't figure it out she slipped the Shamrock onto her necklace with her tortoise.

Maura went to the bullpen to see Jane before she left for the night to see that she was already gone. Her desk was cleaned up and the brunette was no where in site. Figuring that the woman left for the night. Taking her wine and having two lab techs help with her roses Maura went and collected the Strawberries. Getting into her car she headed home to find out what the next surprise/clue was.

**A little longer chapter. As i said i am literally writing them and posting them as i go. Also hoping that the wine i mentioned is a good wine did a fast search and picked the oldest Merlot i found.**

**As i always say...**  
**As always feel free to review good of bad i can take it. (maybe)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't updated i have no excuse besides a cold. I want to thank those of you reviewed, followed or favorites this story. this might not be the last chapter but i hope its as good as the rest. Also since i am slightly stuck on my other stories if anyone has an idea for a story and i like it i will write it, Might take me a week or so to work it out but it will be done but remember i only write for Rizzoli and Isles and Glee**.

Somewhere in South Boston an freshly clean and well dressed man stood outside apartment number twelve knocking. When an older woman from next door stuck her head out.

"She's not home young man." She spoke loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'm Agent Dean a friend of Jane's do you know where she might be?" He asked walking toward the woman.

"No idea hopefully she's finely asking that beautiful blonde out though. Those two are so great together." She said before closing her door and latching it shut.

Agent Dean dropped the flowers he had in hand into the nearest waste basket and walked out of the building.

Maura arrived home to see nothing was different she grabbed her wine and strawberries. Walking to the front door she noticed a note and a single red rose taped to the door. Setting the other items on the step she took the note off the door opening it this was the first hand written one of the day.

_Maura,_

_I know you must have figured it out by now. Please take your time getting ready. I laid out what you should wear on your bed. Nothing fancy just casual. Because it's the kind of girl i am. Every time I see you I feel like I am going to fall into pieces. I am so desperately attracted to you, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I don't know why I hid in the shadows. I thought if I told you how I feel, I might not get the response I needed to hear. _

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I can't describe this incredible feeling I have when I see you, and you only have to be in the room. Whenever I speak to you, I feel like I am melting. It takes me all of the energy I have in my body not to let it show. I feel completely in love, completely smitten with your every move, your every word, and I am too petrified to do anything about it. Why am I having such intense feelings for you only to be accompanied with such a fear of telling you? At the moment, I am afraid I have no answers. Well no more hiding after tonight. _

_Go get ready when you are done there will another surprise for you in your kitchen. No its not there now but it will be. So don't forget to put the wine in the fridge. _

_Love,_

Maura sighed wishing she would have at least signed this one. Opening her front door she stepped over Bass and placed the wine and strawberries in the fridge. Maura had a feeling who it was or at least who she was really hoping it was. The one person she has loved for so long but hid it. Not wanting to lose her friendship. The only real friendship she ever really had.

Maura took out two strawberries and knelt down on the floor feeding them slowly to Bass talking to him as she did.

"So what do you think Bass. Should I be honest as well?" Maura asked the tortoise knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Getting up Maura grabbed a note pad and pen off the table next to the phone, and wrote a quick note smiling she headed upstairs to start getting dressed. Arriving in her bedroom she found the other eleven roses to the one taped to her door and cloths carefully laid on her bed to avoid wrinkles. It was casual cloths just a simple pair of jeans and a sweater. with a note telling her to pick her own shoes. Turning on the shower and checking the temperature before stepping she hummed to herself thinking about what this night might hold. Will it be a night that will last forever or will it end before it even starts.

Meanwhile downstairs a women stood quietly in the kitchen preparing a dinner that had been started in the guest house awhile ago. The brunette was standing at the counter not saying a word just staring at the piece of paper that Maura had left there with the simplest words she has ever read.

_I love you too, Jane_

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my computer screen is smashed I can only upsate through my tablet which takes time since I have to type it out directly to my profile, but I will do it because I have some great ideas. Iwas going to end a day of surprises where I did but I noticed some things open a family for jane and mommies hometown hero are on my labtop hoping I can upload them soon Angel 


End file.
